Our Love Story
by Haeztiger
Summary: When two lovers found each other. They tend to relate with a certain love story. Yup, a song fic! Tigress/Tai Lung


**My first song fic and may not be my last. A lil' disclaimer here the song is from, Love Story by Taylor Swift. For all of you readers please enjoy and review! ^^**

* * *

**Our Love Story**

The Jade Palace was filled with silence as all the inhibitors were asleep. The skies grew darker as the clouds wondered under the moon. Fragments of the ashen moonlight still can be seen, glittering the lakes and trees. The songs of the gentle gales brushed through her soft orange ear. Although, the darkening clouds were sailing across the twilight skies, the rays of the night's candles were still vigorous, piercing through the vapor shields.

A linear ray shot her eyes, causing them to glisten. Her tangerine fur flourished as the breeze blew stronger. Tigress let out a sigh, as she stared the skies, having her arms supporting her weighing head, resting her elbows on the wooden fence. She could still remember the past two years. Many events had occurred. She fought many battles, she learned new things, she made new friends, and reclaimed old ones. She fell from a leap of faith, she acknowledge a comrade and forgave a companion, she acquired her yearns, and lost something precious.

But most of all she fell in love. Yes, in love. With a person who loved her back. It had been two years that they are together now. She wished it would never end. Doubts sometimes flooded her mind, and fears of rejection would bind her heart. But her prince of saviors would always shun them away in the nick of time.

Even though, many people and even her beloved Shifu didn't consent their relationship, their love was too strong for anyone to overcome. Even it's philosophy that their relationship is slightly forbidden but they were not bind by blood nor they saw in each other as relatives. It was really a tough debate upon that hypothesis.

Their battles and struggles with their emotions and feeling had fruited them the gift of being together for a long time and maybe, eternity. She and her lover had triumphed over the glares of rejection and won the approval of Shifu. That was two years ago…

Two years ago…

_We were enemies when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes  
__And the flashback starts  
__I'm standing there  
__On the bridge of summer air _

_See the fights,  
__See the punches,  
__the black eyes,  
__I see you make your way through my mind  
__You say hello  
__Little did I know  
__  
__That you were Tai Lung, you were throwing pebbles  
__And my Shifu said stay away from Tigress  
__And I was crying in my room and  
__Begging you please don't go, and I said _

_Tai Lung take me somewhere we can be alone  
__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
__It's our love story baby just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the valley to see you  
__We keep quiet cause we're dead if he knew  
__So close your eyes  
__Escape this town for a little while  
__  
__Cause you were Tai Lung I was a scarlet letter  
__And my Shifu said stay away from Tigress  
__But you were everything to me  
__I was begging you please don't go and I said _

_Tai Lung take me somewhere we can be alone  
__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
__It's our love story baby just say yes _

_Tai Lung save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
__This love is difficult, but it's real,  
__Don't be afraid  
__We'll make it out of this mess  
__It's our love story baby just say yes _

_Oh oh, _

_I got tired of waiting  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around  
__My faith in you was fading  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said _

_Tai Lung save me I've been feeling so alone  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
__He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring  
__And said _

_Marry me Tigress you'll never have to be alone  
__I love you and that's all I really know  
__I talked to Shifu, go pick out a white dress  
__It's our love story baby just say yes _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Cause we were enemies when I first saw you _

Yes. She fell in love to the person who once tried to kill her. The person who once only cared for the Dragon Scroll and nothing more. The person who bravely asked Shifu for his forgiveness and her hand in marriage. The person who would do anything just to make her happy and feel more comfortable.

He had stolen her heart and now she was his. They had gone through many trials those past years, and every ticking second they spent together, the gap between them had gotten narrower.

"So you were here," A voice was heard behind her, "I knew that singing anywhere."

The voice morphed into spotted arms which wrapped itself around her waist. And a muzzle appeared, nuzzling her neck. The cold presence in her body was replaced with warmth.

"I was just reminiscing," she replied, feeling chills of pleasure as the muzzle pressed deeper into her furry neck. His whiskers tickled her a bit causing to giggle between sighs. "Tai… That tickles! You know I'm ticklish"

"I know," Tai Lung nuzzled more, caressing her slightly enlarged stomach. She giggled some more, shaking a little, trying to stop her husband's motion. Her tail started to twitched and entwining with his.

"It's cold out here, it's not good for the baby you know," he whispered through her ears, worrying about his developing child.

Tigress inhaled deeply from the silent speech and turned to see her lover, eyes locked with each other, "I know that, I just need some air that's all."

The snow leopard nodded, wrapping his arm around her lovingly, almost lost in his gaze on her, "May I join, and keep you warm"

Tigress carved a smile on her face and rubbed her cheeks on his snowy grey chest, sinking her head in his fur of pure warmth, "Yes you may, my love."

Tai Lung did what was best for the situation. He held her head; eyes reflecting the now uncovered moonlight. He brought his lips down and merged it with hers: a kiss. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, arms around his neck, she purred through her throat. Tai Lung's arms held her body, keeping her from falling because of her trembling legs. They are together now, and soon they'll be little feet between them. But in the mean time, the snow leopard and the tigress would enjoy their time alone together.

Both felines were lost in their lip locks and caresses and continued to exchange warmth, protecting each other from the frigid wind of twilight. The night continued to wonder the world, secreting the events that had happened, waiting for the brink of sunshine to bring a day of anew.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yes, this is my fav of all KFP pairing! Please give reviews, constructive critiques are welcome. Sorry if their any grammar or spelling errors. I'll fix it later... **


End file.
